


Верь в меня!

by KeDka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Чтобы избавить близкого человека от слез, нужно просто самому испить их до дна.





	

— Я не умею успокаивать плачущих людей, — честно признался Виктор. — Не знаю, что мне делать. Поцеловать тебя или что?

— Вовсе нет! — сдавленно выкрикнул Юри. Его голос приглушенным эхом отразился от стен подземной парковки. — Просто верь в мою победу больше, чем в нее верю я! Тебе ничего не нужно говорить! Просто поддержи меня!

Не просьба даже. И не мольба. Отчаянный приказ.

Юри всегда боялся проиграть. Он говорил об этом однажды, вскользь. Вынужден был быть откровенным с тем, кто взялся его тренировать, но не хотел заострять внимание на болезненной для него теме. С самого начала Кацуки не верил в свою победу, не верил в свои силы. Был скован, заперт в коконе собственных пределов, боялся перешагнуть самого себя, чтобы достичь большего.

Не гений вовсе, самый обычный фигурист, которого настолько вдохновлял один-единственный человек, что Юри смог добраться до мирового Гран-при. И теперь ему необходима вера его тренера, вера его идола, вера лучшего из лучших. Ему до дрожи в кончиках пальцев нужно, чтобы Виктор поверил в него, в его успех. Его сердце, которое так сильно стучало под ребрами, уже разбилось на мелкие осколки и сыплется сейчас из глаз прозрачными каплями. Если ничего не предпринять, он сломается прямо здесь.

Больно смотреть…

— Эй, прекрати, — тихо произнес Виктор.

Можно ли успокоить другого человека, когда понятия не имеешь, как остановить его слезы. Кажется, если сию секунду не сделать что-то, этот человек просто утонет в собственном отчаянии и исчезнет.

Нет.

Такого нельзя допустить.

Виктор шагнул вперед почти беззвучно. Ни закрытое пространство парковки, ни голые пустые стены не выдали его движения.  
— Слышишь меня, Юри? — вкрадчиво спросил Виктор.

Щёки Кацуки горели алым, глаза блестели, словно в них разлился целый океан. Соленый и горячий. Юри всхлипнул, шмыгнул носом.

— Если бы я не верил в тебя, — сказал Виктор, — меня бы тут не было, — он коснулся рукой тёплой влажной щеки, — даже сквозь перчатки чувствовался жар чужой кожи. — Я знаю, на что ты способен. И сделаю всё, чтобы ты победил. Чтобы мы победили.

Впервые Виктор говорил нечто подобное. Не задумывался даже, но слова сыпались так легко, будто и не было ничего другого — более правильного, — что можно сказать в данную минуту.

Юри раскрыл глаза и непонимающе уставился на своего тренера.  
— Виктор?.. — пробормотал он, словно перед ним возник мираж, несуществующая картина, которая может лишь присниться.

Кацуки будто опомнился, попытался утереть рукавом сверкающие капли на своём лице.

— Я верю в тебя, Юри, — озвучил тихий голос совсем рядом. — Знай это.

Виктор подался вперед и коснулся губами мокрой щеки. Кацуки даже не шевельнулся, замер от этого прикосновения.

Да, это соленый и горячий океан, которому не будет конца, если его не иссушить, не впитать в себя. Виктор едва ощутимо мазнул кончиком языка по влажной коже, а затем поймал с длинных ресниц ещё одну прозрачную крупицу разбитого сердца.

Чтобы собрать его вновь.  
И отдать вместе со своим.

Гул болельщиков сверху звучал очень отдалённо, будто и нет над ними переполненного стадиона и талантливых фигуристов. Юри мелко дрожал под поцелуями, но его дыхание выравнивалось постепенно, становилось спокойнее, медленнее.

— Виктор, — вдруг произнес он. Его голос окреп, стал увереннее, хотя до сих пор был зажат отголосками тревоги.

— М?

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе недавно?

— Ты много чего говорил, — беззаботно ответил Виктор. Провел большим пальцем по горячей щеке и улыбнулся.

— Глаз… — голос Юри дрогнул. Он вдохнул снова, и с этим глотком кислорода будто заполнил брешь, стал сильнее. — Глаз с меня не своди, понял? Я покажу тебе всё. Всё, на что способен!

Юри совершенно точно не знает, какое пламя теплится внутри его собственной души. Не может разглядеть этого огня за своими страхами. Не понимает, насколько он… удивительный.

Вот дурачок.

— Даже если метеорит рухнет прямо на каток, я буду смотреть только на тебя, — откровенно признался Виктор. Снова улыбнулся и неспешно шагнул к лестнице. — А теперь пойдём. Скоро твой выход.

Юри шмыгнул носом ещё раз и выпрямился.

— Да, — решительно кивнул он.

И в этот момент Виктор понял, что его ждёт самое лучшее выступление.  
Выступление только для него одного.


End file.
